Graduation Surprise
by SerenBunny
Summary: Vala changes for Daniel in a strange way in hopes to gain his attention. Will it work? First in a Series.


**Title:** Graduation Surprise.  
**Pairing:** Heavy one sided Vala/Daniel.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** Watch out for my uber cheesiness.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything concerning Stargate and never will (unless it is the Stargate sticker, whci I am trying ot buy hehe) someone else does.  
**Timeline:** After series 10.  
**Next: **Back To Basics.  
**Word Count:** 2503.  
**Summary:** Vala changes for Daniel in a strange way in hopes to gain his attention. Will it work?

* * *

Vala Mal Doran stared at the faded picture in front of her. It was of a young Daniel Jackson, before he became a Doctor of whatever he calls it. Beside him where three plain looking, in Vala's eyes anyway, girls, who were hugging him. Daniel was dressed in a black "graduation" robe that did nothing for his figure or anyone else's for that matter.

Flipping though the pages Vala took care examining the pictures before closing the year book with a snap. Gathering up her little pink and black note book with many, many observations she strutted towards Dr. Carolyn Lam's office.

"Hello Vala. What can I do for you?" Dr. Lam asked as she pulled on her stethoscope around her neck.

"I was wondering if I may have access to your computer and its intranet." Vala began and sat on the desk next to Dr. Lam. "It is purely for recreational purposes, no harm intended!"

Dr. Lam nodded and turned the machine on. "I take it you know how to use it yes?"

"Oh yes." Vala smiled and nodded with a wicked grin on her face. "Oh yes."

"Great! I'll leave you to it! Just remember to take a break every half hour!" and with that Dr. Lam left her small office in order to inflict torture – I mean complete physicals on the new starts.

'And if this doesn't work, I shall return at my waitress job!' She decided and began typing slowly but preciously.

**(Six Months Later)**

Smoothing down her outfit once a gain and looking into the mirror Vala desperately tried to grasp one reason why she was doing this!

'This' was walking onto the stage at Colorado Springs University to accept her doctorate in modern philosophy and drama, with joint honours in economics and history.

"Vala Mal Doran Smith." The head of Arts, Languages and social Sciences called out and she walked onstage to gasps.

Maybe shorting the robe to just below the knee and taking it in several inches to hug her curves was not the smartest thing she had done. But it was done. Oh well!

"Thank you." She whispered to the head and glanced though the crowd and nearly fell of the stage in shock of seeing Dr. Lam in the sixth row with a video recorder. 'Now what is she doing here?'

An hour later she received her answer when the graduation was completed and they threw their hats into the air, and many families and well wishers descended upon them, like a swarm of locus on a slice of grain.

Pushing through the crowd she stopped in front of Dr. Lam and stared at her.

"How-?"

"How did I know that you would be here?" Vala nodded mutely. "Well I went into my computer history when what popped up but university websites, name change web sites and also friend reunited dot com."

"But why?"

"I remember my graduation." Dr. Lam began and broke off with a distant look in her eyes. "I looked everywhere for my father when I said my Valedictorian speech but he wasn't there. He had a meeting to attend in Washington he simply could not miss. Long story short you needed someone here to celebrate this with you."

Tears collected in Vala's eyes and she threw herself at the doctors' arms. "Oh thank you Dr. Lam!"

"Call me Carolyn, so." She paused and they began walking. "How does it feel?"

Vala opened her mouth to respond when someone began to wave her over. Shooting an apologetic glance at Carolyn she asked "One moment please."

"Hey Vala! C'mer! Say cheese!" A girl with long brown hair held back with a black wavy hair band called as she grabbed her into a hug as they posed, with another 40 students, for a class picture. "So see you at the party tomorrow?"

Vala nodded before returning to talk with Carolyn, walking towards the doctors' car and back to Cheyenne Mountain.

**(The Next Morning)**

The next morning Vala woke at mid day, smiling to her self.

"Now to tell Daniel to get him to come to the party?" she asked herself as she sashayed around the room picking out an outfit. Once she was successful she went to the shower and dressed in her standard BDU's and placer her hair up with big curler holes. Wrapping a scarf around her head she smiled at her reflection and bounced out of the door and towards a certain brunette doctor's office.

Daniel Jackson glared at the picture in front of him and breathed out heavily. He had been working on this piece from P3X 596 for the last several hours without success.

"It looks like Anglo-Saxon with an ancient Sumerian and base Latin, but the Goa'uld is mixed with _something_ that I just can't get!" He mumbled to him self and rolled his eyes heavenward and rubbed at them.

"Knock knock!" Vala called from the open door way and smiled at him. "Now what's got your face all contorted?"

"Nothing!" He snapped and glared at her. "Why do you have that ridiculous scarf around your head?"

"Ah, ah, ah! I asked you first!" she replied and bounced into the room and sat on the edge of his desk, swinging her legs wildly. 'Okay, remember what Jose said, keep quiet, make him ask, you…oh he better not take to long to ask!'

Daniel looked back at his work before giving up and moving his chair slightly so that it faced her. "Hey how come you didn't annoy me yesterday? Or the whole of last week either?"

'Ding dong we have a winner ladies and gentlemen!' Vala thought to herself and smiled, if possible, even brighter. "Well Daniel, I was at my University graduation ceremony yesterday, and the week before I was sitting my final exams."

Daniel looked at her as if she had grown another set of heads. "Graduation, what the, very funny Vala, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"But, but I did!" She cried and stopped letting him push her out the door. "Ask Carolyn or just look at this!"

She showed him the picture of her standing with the 40 or so students that were in her class.

He glanced at it briefly before snorting. "As if they would let you wear the robe like that, and the picture has obviously been doctored, I mean come on Vala, you haven't even been on earth for four years yet! Two ate the max"

"It was three and a half last Tuesday." Vala sniffed and walked out the door, the picture forgotten and falling to the floor.

He frowned and picked it back up. "Could it be, naa, I'll ask Sam."

A few hours later Samantha Carter looked at her long term friend and sighed. "Its real Daniel, and ever the people are real. I did various AVIS recognition and they all appeared in the system since they all have drivers' licences and well, they go to university so…"

"But how did Vala manage..?" he began and stopped with Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c and Carolyn Lam entered the room.

"Hello Daniel, Sam. I take it that Vala told you then?" Dr. Lam smiled at them.

"Told us, yeah about an hour ago." Daniel muttered distractedly. 'It's true!'

"Is it not customary for us to bestow gifts upon the graduate student and hold a celebratory dance in her honour?" Teal'c asked.

"It sure is." Cam grinned and began walking out the door. "So lets to celebrate with the lucky lady."

With a groan Daniel followed him and soon they stood in front of Vala's room.

"_Hello Carolyn (and anyone else who bothers to read this!)_

_I have left to meet with Jose and the gang at a dancing establishment named 'Silver' but before that (around 6.30 pm until 9.30 pm) we shall be dining at what Jose calls the 'China Buffet King'._

_I shall be back before the end of the month._

_Don't wait up!_

_Vala XXX"_

**(Twenty minutes later)**

Major General Hank Landry nodded to the ground assembled in front of him. "This is a reconnaissance mission only people. There must be no interaction unless the other party allows it. Also you must be back before 0100 hours."

Carolyn rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

'Yes Sir's!" came from everyone – and an 'indeed' – and everyone left to get ready in their civvies.

**(Inside the China Buffet King)**

"C'mon Val, he can't be THAT bad, I mean, you stuck up for him when I called him a nerd!" a girl with short spiky pink hair commented as seven girl huddled around Vala.

"+sniff+ that only because I get to call him that, and its geek." Vala replied and then shook her head, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Now we came here to eat not spend time worrying over me and my non returned love life."

As the girl split up, heading towards either the starter or pudding section of the restaurant, the SG team walked in. Flashing their badges at the doorman they scoped out the area and suddenly Cameron pulled his fist up. He pointed his finger to the direction where the puddings where and motioned for them to split up.

For the next two hours the two groups watched Vala and her 'friend's closely before following them to the club named _Silver_.

Vala was having a nice time it was just 'why didn't Daniel believe her?'

"Not still moping about that guy are you?" Neil, a young 24 year Earthling commented and handed her a drink. "Cheer up Val, once he know why you did this, he'll be kicking him self to get to know you better!"

"Not if she takes up Professor Burks offer." Jose added as she plopped on the chair next to her. "So are you going to?"

Daniel stopped short of the table and hid behind a wall to listen to the conversation and his heart grew heavy. 'She can't leave, we need her, and she's an alien! She can't roam the street free, she might get hurt! I mean might hurt someone…'

"I am not entire too sure." Vala admitted. Then she sighed and sipped her drink. Sitting it back on the table she looked at them sadly. "I am sorry to do this guys but I really don't feel up to this. Are we still meeting in the park tomorrow for a picnic?"

Receiving nods Vala beamed and gathered her things. Daniel rushed to the rest of the group and they quickly left (with a few bags of Chicken Chow Mien for Teal'c). Vala said her good byes and made her way home.

**(The next morning)**

Huddling under her comfy quilt Vala snuggled into her pillow and sighed.

There was a mission scheduled later that day but so far no one had stopped by last night, but she knew that the members of SG-1 had visited the restaurant and Carolyn had explained to them.

'Oh well.' She thought and threw the covers off her and placed her feet on the floor with an exaggerated sigh. 'If I must do this the hard way.'

**(30 minutes later, after annoying Sergeant Siler for a wooden frame.)**

Vala grinned at her diploma and walked quickly towards the debriefing room where the rest of SG-1 and General Landry stood waiting for her.

"Now what's this all about Vala?" Mitchell asked as soon as she arrived. "We going off world in two hours and I want this…mess sorted out before that."

Flashing everyone in the room a million watt smile she stood at the head of the table and brought forward her framed diploma. "Voila!"

After everyone had seen (and tested) that it was real they sat around the table.

"Well?" Vala asked worriedly but with a shaky smile on her face. "What do you think?"

"To major in four subjects-" Sam began but cut her self off. "Where did you find the time, why did you find the time?"

"Oh it all started several months ago." Vala explained casually and picked off imaginary lint from her out fit. "I noticed that certain men in this base only go for intelligent women, so I said to my self "Vala" I said, "You must prove to there Earth men that you are smart!" and so I did."

Everyone looked at her stunned before Mitchell broke the silence.

"So you did this, all this." He gestured to the diploma wildly. "To get some guys attention?"

"Yup that's pretty much it." Vala agreed and nodded. 'Wonder if he noticed.'

Stealing a glance at Daniel she was surprised to see him looking straight at her.

"Congratulations ValaMalDoran, you have proven you're self to be a powerful warrior and also a wise and intellectual female." Teal'c praised and bowed his head deeply at her from his chair on her right.

"Thank you Teal'c!" she replied and smiled to him.

Everyone else congratulated her and they all sat in silence waiting for Daniel to say something.

"Good work Vala." He nodded at her and smiled strangely. "All though it is a bit, ah, stupid of you to go changing for a guy. I mean, if he doesn't notice you the way you are, changing your self will only be for the wrong reasons."

Straightening slightly Vala's smile became more tightened.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything the Klaxons sounded and the group split up, Daniel and Sam to their offices, Cameron and Teal'c to the gate room with General Landry and Vala to her room to place her stupid diploma with all the rest of her memorabilia and knick knacks of attempts to get a certain males attention.

* * *

SerenBunny: _Well what do you think? Any good? I was going for Vala changing to something that Daniel likes but he just doesn't see it and basically blows it – again. I was going to add more about how she did it but please, she works in the SGC for crying out loud, she could get into Uni!_

_Anyway please drop me a line (either review or PM me) to tell me what you think. I might expand it to show more ways Vala goes to get his attention but I dunno, so it's a one shot for now._

_Bye!_


End file.
